


A Chat

by Willow124



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: Casey decides he needs to have a chat with Theo once Dai Shi is defeated.





	A Chat

    "Theo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Casey asked, holding Theo back while Lily walked down to JKP to start the day. "I heard you finally asked Lily out on an actual date."

 

    Theo smiled, "We have decided to turn our lunch appointment into an actual lunch date."

 

    "I'm happy for both of you," Casey said, pausing for a second. "You know I think of her as my sister, right?" 

 

    Theo nodded, not sure where his teammate was going with this, "I remember."

 

    "Good. I know you'll be good to her. Out of all the guys in the world, you're the one I trust most with her heart. You're family," Casey smiled. Then, any humor left his face. The look on his face left no doubt that Theo was now speaking with the man who beat Dai Shi. A growl entered Casey's voice when he continued, "If you hurt her... if you do anything to break her heart... I will make you wish that Dai Shi had won. Not even the other eight Pai Zhua masters will be able to put you back together. I will utterly destroy you... that is, if Lily doesn't get to you first. Understand?"

 

    Theo took a few seconds to realize what was going on. Then, he bowed slightly and nodded, "Understood."

 

    Casey gave him a stern look before relaxing back into his normal stance and grinning, "Good. Now, do you mind running JKP for a few minutes alone?"

 

    "Why? Lily is downstairs getting set up. The two of us can handle it."

 

    "Because I'm going to give this talk to her next."

 

    "... did you talk to Dom before he left with Fran as well?"

 

    Casey laughed, "I was going to."

 

    "But?"

 

    "RJ got to him first. I can't compete with that."

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read. If you see any grammar issues, please tell me. I hope you liked it!


End file.
